


Implicit Proposals

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: He caught a glimmer in his peripheral vision field and when he turned to find the source, he couldn't control his visceral reaction, no matter how much he wanted to preserve his dignity. Green eyes blown wide, he rushed to say something, but because it's him and the luck (or lack thereof) he has, he began choking on his food; the piece of sandwich lodged somewhere in his esophagus.OR Percy is cowardly and Annabeth is impatient.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Moments [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Implicit Proposals

"Honey, I'm home!" He dumped his bag on the floor next to the couch. He was tired and hungry and didn't know which he wanted to sate first. He hated getting up for his morning classes this semester, but at least he had the rest of the day free unlike his girlfriend, who had afternoon courses to attend to.

"You know, after living together for two years, you would think that you would stop saying that cliché," he heard Annabeth say from the kitchen. He walked in to see his girlfriend preparing what looked like turkey sandwiches for the two of them. Seeing Annabeth with her hair down and in jeans and an old camp shirt, making lunch for them, brought a warm feeling to his stomach. He couldn't help but think of how good it would be to have her be a permanent fixture in his life and the ring he has been hiding to make that his future. If only he could figure out the perfect way to propose. Pushing that thought aside for the time being, he walked up towards her and wrapped his arms around her midsection, burying his face in her curls.

"Wow, how domesticated," he mumbled into the side of her neck, all the while dodging Annabeth's elbow as she tried to retaliate to his sarcasm.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Go grab us drinks and I'll bring these over."

Doing as he was told, he pulled away from her and grabbed a glass of water for the both of them. Annabeth brought over the sandwiches and they made small talk as they ate their lunch, discussing about possible weekends to go visit camp and the recent debacle Jason got himself in when he offered to help Piper teach the two new, younger and inexperienced Aphrodite campers that arrived at camp only a few weeks ago to sword fight.

"It's hilarious how frustrated he gets when the kids don't want to put any effort into learning because they don't want to get sweaty," he chuckled at the expense of his friend.

"They're too new and way too much like the typical Aphrodite kid. They'll grow out of it though. Too bad for him that it'll be a few more months before that happens," his girlfriend laughed as she picked up a napkin.

He caught a glimmer in his peripheral vision field and when he turned to find the source, he couldn't control his visceral reaction, no matter how much he wanted to preserve his dignity. Green eyes blown wide, he rushed to say something, but because it's _him_ and the luck (or lack thereof) he has, he began choking on his food; the piece of sandwich lodged somewhere in his esophagus. He desperately tried beating on his chest and forcing air into his mouth to dislodge the food to no avail.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled in alarm as his face turned ashen. She was out of her seat in a flash and heaved him from the chair. After a few thrusts of the Heimlich, the food shot from his mouth and he desperately, almost greedily, sucked in air. He gripped the sides of the table as Annabeth remained standing behind him with her arms hugging his sides. He could feel her head rested between his shoulder blades.

"You idiot, after two wars and all the other shit we've been through, I will not let you die from a _sandwich_ of all things."

He would have laughed if he wasn't so out of breath. Once he returned to a stable rate of breathing, he asked (alright, so maybe he yelled), incredulously, "Where in Hades did you find that!?"

"What are you talking about, Percy?" She asked, but by the smug tone in her voice, she knew exactly what he was referring to.

Turning around and leaning against the edge of the table, he grabbed her left hand in his and shoved it into her face, "This!"

She merely hummed in response and said, "It's really beautiful, isn't it?" The ring fit perfectly on her and he was beyond proud to have designed it. His father had helped him find the jewels and with Tyson's handiwork in the forgery, the ring was made. It was a simple silver band with a diamond at the center and two smaller emeralds at each side. Tyson had taken some creative liberty and molded the metal around the jewels to look intertwined, a symbol of the strength of their relationship and how intertwined they are within each other.

"Of course it is, I designed it. When did you find this?"

He could tell by her surprised expression that she was impressed that he had it made just for her. "For a man living with a daughter of Athena for the past two and half years, you would think that you would be smarter to hide a proposal ring in your sock drawer. How cliché is that?" He cringed. She may have a point there. "I found it about a year ago."

"A _year!?"_ He exclaimed.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, a year. Do you know how agonizing it was to wait for this? I got fed up," she shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't anything out of the norm.

"Well, you skipped a couple steps before wearing it. You know, the me asking part is kind of the point of it," he said dryly to her.

"Percy, you've had this with you for over a _year_ and you still haven't asked me. I just took matters into my own hands or else gods know when you would have managed to gotten up the courage to ask. It's a yes by the way, if you couldn't tell," she pecked him on the lips. "I have to go or I'll be late for class. See you later, Seaweed Brain," and with another peck, she grabbed her bag and left the apartment, leaving her gaping fiancé behind her. He shook his head. She really wasn't ever going to make things easy for him.


End file.
